Mirion
by Onodlo
Summary: Frodo finds a new pet. AU
1. Default Chapter

Mirion - Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Frodo, come see what I've found."

"What did you find, Sam?"

"Look at this."

Sitting on the kitchen table was a giant ruby shaped like an egg.

"Where in Middle Earth did you find that?"

"I found it in a hole in the cellar wall, behind an empty barrel.What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but it looks like a gem"

There suddenly was a series of cracking sounds like someone trying to break a stick as small cracks web across the gem's surface. Then with a loud crack, like a stick being snapped in two, the surface of the gem shattered to reveal a tiny dragon, just big enough to fit in a hobbit's hands, inside. The dragon was as red as a perfect ruby. Its eyes were the color of two perfect emeralds. The membranes of its wings, which were to small compared to its size to fly with, were the color of a flawless topaz. It opened its toothless mouth, revealing a jet black tongue, and let out a series of small squeaks that sounded like the chirping of a baby bird. It had no claws or spines at all. It got up and toddled over toward Frodo, investigating every thing along the way. It looked up at him at him and started squeaking again.

Frodo picked up the dragon and it immediately began gumming his fingers.

"It's soft? I thought dragon scales were supposed to be very hard."

"You have to get rid of it!"

"Why?"

"Because it's a DRAGON!"

"She's just a baby."

"How do you know it's a 'she'?"

"See for yourself."

Frodo held up the dragon.

"Look how small she is." he cooed.

"She's going to get bigger, A LOT BIGGER!"

"So?"

"When she gets older she's going to start destroying things, wrecking the crops, and KILLING! LIKE SMAUG!"

"Not if she's raised well," he replied, "Are you telling me that the same Samwise Gamgee who took on all of CIRITH UNGOL is afraid of a tiny dragon?"

"Fine! Keep her! But don't blame me when she fries you to a crisp!"

Sam stormed into the garden, mumbling to himself the entire way.

Frodo hugged the dragon.

"You're going to need a name," Frodo said to the dragon, "How about Mirion, do you like Mirion?"

The dragon squeaked loudly in approval.

"Mirion it is then."

Mirion sneezed, sending a puff of smoke into Frodo's face.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Mirion - Chapter 2

Author: Onodlo

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine!

* * *

Frodo was in the pantry trying to find Mirion something to eat. So far, the search was not going well....

"Try this."

She squeaked and turned her nose up.

"Okay, what about this?"

Mirion squeaked disapprovingly.

"How's this?"

She sniffed and recoiled in disgust. Frodo continued to search the shelves. Mirion wandered over to the cold-cellar door and began pawing and squeaking at it.

"What is it, Mirion?"

He opened the door to look and the little dragon walked right in, knocked a piece of meat off the shelf, grabbed it in her mouth and began dragging it over to Frodo.

"So that's what you wanted in there."

Frodo picked up Mirion, and the steak, and returned to the kitchen, placing both on the counter. He grabbed a knife and cut a piece for Mirion, who tried to mouth it without success.

"Oh, I forgot, you're just a baby. You don't have any teeth - yet. Maybe this will help."

Frodo pulled a meat mallet out of the drawer and began pounding on the pieces he had cut.

BANG-BANG-SQUEAK!

"Mirion, do you want me to flatten your nose? You'll just have to wait a moment." Frodo picked her up as Sam walked into the kitchen.

"What's all the racket?"

"I was just making something for Mirion to eat."

"Who?"

"Mirion... the dragon?" Frodo held her up.

"You named the dragon." Sam sighed and stalked back into the garden.

"You'll be safer down here, where you won't get hurt," Frodo said as he put Mirion on the floor.

He went back to preparing the dragon's meal.

BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG. Frodo put the mallet down, put the meat on a plate and set it on the floor.

"Okay Mirion, your food is ready... Mirion? Miiiiriooon?

"AAAHH!"

"Sam! What is it? What's wrong?"

Sam stormed into the kitchen followed closely by Mirion.

"That dragon of yours was hiding in the roses! And when I went to water them she jumped out and tried to bite me!"

"Mirion, did you try to scare Sam?"

The little dragon cringed in fear.

"Oh Sam, I'm sure she didn't mean to scare you. She was probably just playing with you - weren't you, Mirion? And anyway, she doesn't even have any teeth, so how could she bite you?"

Sam shook his head in disbelief and headed back out into the garden.

"Your food is ready Mirion."

Mirion squeaked with joy as Frodo picked her up and set her in front of the pate. She started wolfing down the meat immediately, then stopped and belched loudly.

"Excuse you, Mirion. I'll bet you're thirsty, aren't you?"

Frodo poured Mirion a bowl of water and set it down. She took a small sip and spit it out, squeaking with disgust.

"Hm, water not to your liking?" Frodo went back to the pantry with Mirion following him. While he was searching the shelves she bumped into Frodo, causing him to knock a bottle of brandy to the floor. Mirion eagerly started to lick up the spill.

"Oh, so that's what you like."

Frodo emptied the water from the bowl and poured some brandy into it. He set it on the floor and she lapped it all up.

Mirion gave a great yawn, then hiccuped.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you tired Mirion?" Frodo asked as Mirion yawned. Frodo looked for a place for her to sleep. He grabbed a blanket and a basket.

"Where can you sleep ...Ugh, Mirion," Frodo groaned as he turned around to see Mirion sitting in a puddle.

"Next time...do that outside," Frodo sighed as Mirion hung her head in shame. Frodo left to find a rag as Sam walked in holding a potted plant. Sam slipped on the mess, dropping the pot causing it to smash into an innumerable amount of pieces.

"What is it? What happened?"

"I slipped."

"Oh, sorry Sam, I was just going to clean that. Here let me help you up."

"What happened here?"

Frodo started to wipe up the mess.

"Mirion had an accident."

"That dragon is nothing but trouble, you should get rid of it now before it causes _more_ problems! OW!"Sam cried out as he cut his hand on a piece of the broken pot.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"I cut my hand on a piece of the pot."

Mirion walked over and started to try and lick the wound clean.

"AHH! "She's trying to eat me."Sam yelped as he pulled his hand away quickly.

"No she's not, she's just trying to be helpful," Frodo explained. Sam scooped up the plant and stalked off into the garden to repot it, mumbling to himself as he went.

"There, all clean. Now, where can you sleep Mirion? Mirion? Miirioon? Where'd you go?" Frodo walked into his room and found Mirion asleep, curled up in the blankets on his bed.

"Good night Mirion," Fodo whispered as he pet the tiny dragon.

TBC

A/N: An illustration for 'Mirion' can be found on my journal page

at: www (dot) live journal (dot) com (slash) users (slash) onodlo

Just replace the dots and slashes with the symbols and remove the spaces.


End file.
